This invention relates to the aeration of particulate solids flow and, more particularly, to an aeration device which incorporates a rod-out assembly.
Many devices, such as the ordinary conveyor belt, can continuously transport solids and free-flowing bulk materials. Some solids, however, must be moved in a closed environment making open-air systems unsuitable. One such case is when the solids have been heated and heat losses must be prevented. Additionally, some solids chemically react with air or release toxic materials, and thus must be contained in a closed environment. It is therefore often necessary to transport solids within pipes.
To facilitate solids flow within a pipe, it is common to inject air or gas into the solids to cause them to behave in a fluid-like manner. This "aeration" process improves the flow characteristics of the solids by reducing their flow resistance. If a pipe is relatively long, however, aeration gas must be injected into the pipe at multiple intervals to maintain these improved flow characteristics and to prevent the solids from clumping.
A problem with current aeration assemblies is that a portion of the solids being transported through a pipe settle into the aeration assemblies thereby blocking the aeration gas. This problem is especially acute when the load of solids being transported is significantly reduced, as during the shutdown of a system, since the solids settle more rapidly.